Question: Find the missing fraction. $\dfrac{5}{6} - $
Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${6}$ $\underline{{6}}, 12, 18$ ${2}$ $2, 4, \underline{{6}}, 8, 10$ The least common multiple is ${6}$. Let's use multiplication to make ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ have a denominator of $6$. ${\dfrac{1}{2}}=\dfrac{{1} \times 3}{{2} \times 3} = {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ So, ${\dfrac56} - \boxed{\phantom{\dfrac14}}= {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ $\boxed{\phantom{\dfrac{2}{6}}}$ $\dfrac{3}{6}$ ${\dfrac{5}{6}}$ ${\dfrac56} - \boxed{{\dfrac26}} - = {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ $\dfrac{3}{6}$ ${\dfrac{5}{6}}$ ${{\dfrac{5}{6}}} - \boxed{{\dfrac{2}{6}}} = {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ can also be written as ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$.